


Office Boy

by abbey_kenny



Category: One Direction, Ziall - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, niall/liam - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, zayn/niall - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Kissing, Mild Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, Ziall Ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbey_kenny/pseuds/abbey_kenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never really believed in "opposites" attract, because I never was attracted to anyone; either they weren't attracted to me or vice-versa. I was always the kid who got punched, kicked around or called names because I was different, or as the famous quote quotes "opposite." So why was the quote made? Has it even happened to anybody, because it hasn't happen to me nor will it happen to me because I'm just me, and that me is named Niall; Niall James Horan, and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new ziall fic! I hope you guys like it! Also feedback is much appreciated :)  
> Enjoy!

 Nialls POV

        It was my first day attending Bradford High for Performing Arts, and I really didn’t want to go. Its not even because I’ll miss my old school; I absolutely hated my old school. Everyday I would be the schools punching bag taking one hit after another. Coming home with new excuses why I had a black eye, why I was limping or why I had ripped clothing. I’d tell my mother “I fell in gym” or “I opened my locker too quick” Always knowing my she never bought them but kept telling her excuses anyways. I would never tell her the real reason. That the reason I was the schools punching bag was because I was unfortunately gay. And that everyone I went to school with were ignorant, homophobic, assholes.

      When I finally had the courage to come out I was the laughing stock of the school. My best friend Jerry even stopped talking to me, stopped coming over to my house; he would always come over to my house after school. We grew up together. We were two peas in a pod growing up. Once he found out it was like he never knew me. Forgetting practically his whole childhood in matter of seconds.And now here I am. The new kid in town. The teenager who will be classified as the “new kid” because no one will actually take 5 seconds out of their day to ask what my real name is. The kid who might as well be invisible, because thats how I’m going to be at this new school. Im used to it though; being invisible. However, I keep telling myself that this is going to be a good year. That I’ll make friends, because no one will ever know the true me. This is what my life has come to. Living a lie just so I can live to see the world turn colours every spring, to see the leaves turn red in the Fall. I will never go through what I did back in Dublin. I won’t be the schools punching bag anymore or the laughing stock of the school. This won’t be the end, but just the beginning.

~.~.~

       I got to the school. Getting off the bus filled with half sleeping teenagers. Getting off with my guitar case in my left hand and school papers in the right. I walked past the school smoke pit, school hippies, the goths and finally entered the school looking for the office. Just my luck, the office was no where to be found. I tried asking some girls who were standing in a circle texting each other where it was, but they looked at me like I had a head growing out of my own. So I continued on my way and eventually found it. As I entered through the door, I heard a door slam and a boy come “screaming” out of a room that I’m guessing was the principles office. Quickly exiting the office with forceful shrugs for anyone who was in his way. I was in his way. Finishing up talking with the secretary and getting my schedule I saw the same boy who exited earlier come back into the office. His hair before all messy and everywhere now styled up into a quiff and his uniform now more organized. As I was studying this boy he caught me staring and gave me a deathly looking stare. Realizing what I was doing, I picked up my guitar and headed to my first period class not bothering going to my locker. However until I actually fully exited the office, “office boy” didn’t take his eyes off of me. He watched my every move. That made me move faster.

      The rest of the day went awfully slow. Entering every class and having to do the “new kid” speech, then being told to sit in an empty seat which always happened to be in the far corner all by myself. Shocker. Lunch I went outside and found a tree and ate my lunch, ignoring the stares of the other students. I so far hadn’t come across “office boy” yet today, which I was pretty thankful of after the awkward encounter we had this morning. As lunch was finishing up I headed to my last period of the day: vocals. Thats the only reason I came to this school was for their arts program. I chose to focus my arts area on vocals and instrumental with my guitar. I loved my guitar. Whenever I played it, it sent me to a safe place and a safe place is what I need. When I finally got to vocals I was a bit late due to the fact the classroom had to be on the opposite side of the school. Thankfully the teacher didn’t mind, he just told me to take a seat. Looking around the classroom looking for an empty seat I finally found one. Just my luck, for the second time that day the only available seat was in front of “office boy.”

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter 2! Enjoy :)

 

       He hadn't seen me yet thankfully. He was too busy talking to a boy sitting behind him. Approaching the chair office boy finally turned around catching my eyes on his. I quickly looked down while still moving to my seat. When I finally sat down, even though I couldn't see them, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. 

      Halfway through class my neck began to get sore so I started moving it around. When I was turning my neck back, my eyes caught the eyes of office boy. Even though I caught his eyes on mine, he didn't even flich or move is eyes like I did before. He just sat there staring at me. I could feel my cheeks starting to get warm so I turned my head back around. Before I didn't notice how beautiful his eyes were. They were absolutely--breath taking. A boy should not have eyes like his; big, brown, entoxicating eyes. 

\---   

Class finally ended and that meant I could finally go home, hoping tonight I catch a deadly disease. Getting up I felt an arm brush against mine. I quickly looked up to see who did it; it was office boy. I didn't take anything from it though because he kept walking away. 

    Walking out the front foors, I felt what I think was a leg kick me from behind. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I tried to get up but felt a kick to my stomach. Then another. In what seemed like the distance I heard screams telling the bloke to stop and chants telling him to continue. The chanters won. "Kick him, kick him." Was all I heard. "Hey new kid, whats the matter? Why don't you stand up and fight like a real ma--" He'd been cut off. I couldn't see why because thats when my world went black.

 

~.~.~

   I slowly opened my eyes, having to shut them again due to the bright light shinning into them. Not at all helping my head pounding headche. I heard beeping coming from beside me, not remembering hearing those before. I decided to try and open my eyes again to see what was beeping. As my eyes site was adjusting, I did not reconize my surroundings: white walls, bright LED lights and was I wearing a...gown? I looked beside me to see what was beeping. Oh, it's just a heart monitor. Wait, a heart monitor? My eyes were finally adjusted and I realized I was in a hospital room. How did I get here? More importantly, why am I here? All I remember was beautiful, brown eyes staring into mine. Oh wait...I remember now. Pushing, hitting, screams, chants. Why am I so surprised? That's just another day of school for me. However, at my old school they pushed me around because I was...gay. Oh no, they found out. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening to me again. Not here. I looked around my hospital room to see if a nurse had placed my phone anywhere. Nope; no where to be found. Not even my clothes. Still looking aound the room I heard the door open and the person who entered was the last person I would've expected. Black hair styled into a quiff, black leather jacket and brown eyes; office boy.

"Oh, didn't know you were awake. Just came in here to put your clothes on the end of the bed for you."

"Oh uhh, cheers mate."

"No problem. See ya around then."

"Mhmm. Actually no wait. What happened exactly? And no offence but, why are you here?"

"Well, you were getting your ass kicked so I stopped it."

"You were the one who stopped it?"

"Don't get all fuzzy inside, but yeah. Didn't feel like seeing you get killed. He would've you know; killed you. And when he did, he would've just walked away. So my question to is, what the hell did you do to him?"

"You're asking me what I did to him? I did absolutely nothing! I was walking out the front doors of the school minding my own buisness and the next thing I know is waking up in a hosptial bed attached to a FUCKING heart monitor!" 

"Whatever,"

"Don't you dare 'whatever' me! Especially after what you did to me today."

"What I did to you! What the hell did I do to you?"

"Well to begin with: this morning shoving me in the office, giving me dealthy glares until I exited, then in vocals pushing me!" I know I lied. I couldn't tell him is arm just brushed against mine. 

"When the hell did I push you? Oh and this morning, it's called common courtesy to move out of the way when someone is walking towards you and you're just standing there like a fat little boy who couldn't fit on the roller coaster!"

"Fuck you,"

"No, fuck you!" Hmm, I'm outta here. Oh and by the way, you're welcome for saving your life. Next time I know just to let you die."

Office boy was half way out the door when he heard the quietest "No, wait," but he heard it.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"I just wanted to say thanks and that I'm sorry. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life coming to this school, but obviously I was wrong."

"If you're looking for a pity party, you're not going to find one here."

"I'm not, just wanted to say sorry. Oh, and I'm Niall; Niall Horan. Haven't really officially introduced myself yet."

"Yeah,"

"Well, whats yours?"

Office boy was out the door but turned around to say one last thing: "Zayn." Then was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it:) I was never good at writing growing up. However, I'm having fun writing this! I even have a notebook to write the rough drafts in ;)  
> ____
> 
> So we now know office boy is Zayn.  
> What do you think is going to happen to Niall and Zayn?  
> Do you think Niall is going to come across the schools bully again?  
> Keep reading to find out :D


End file.
